The last wish and the miracle of the sacred jewel
by ericloca
Summary: Sango , Miroku , Inuyasha and Kagome gave their lives to kill Naraku . Shippo finds the sacred jewel and makes a wish . I don't own Inuyasha or the songs ! please r&r !


_**The last wish**_

Finally they found the castle , after so many months of searching . The castle where they biggest enemy was hiding . Naraku … the one who made Kikyo and Inuyasha hate each other , destroying their relationship forever , making them wanting to kill each other . The bastard who put the stupid hole in Miroku's hand , the one that killed his father and grandfather .

Naraku who made Kohaku , Sango's little brother to kill all their friends and his father and also tried to kill even his sister .

Every one of them had an important reason to destroy the demon once and for all . The reason called revenge and was giving them power , to go on , to fight .

Kagome was in front and beside her Inuyasha , he was there to protect her . Miroku and Sango behind them , holding hands . They were having a wedding waiting after this battle and they were finally happy .

The darkness that surrounded the castle was made by a very strong miasma , poisonous for every type of human being or demon . Thanks to Sango's mask , all of them had protection against the gas . The walked further , like an army , a little army . They knew that probably death was going to take some of them , but they didn't care . It was the time for the last battle . They let Shippo with Kirara at the village , not wanting them to get hurt .

"Naraku , we are here for a fight . Do you have the guts to come and confront us ? " Inuyasha yelled , taking off his Tessaiga while Kagome prepared an arrow and Sango her boomerang . Ready for the final battle .

Naraku appeared in front of them with a wicked smile on his face .

"Finally you … came . I didn't think you were that smart to find my castle …."

And so the battle started .

….

Shippo and Kirara were watching the lightning at the castle , hearing the explosion , one after another . And also a lot of screams . But they were told not to leave the village u8ntil the fight was over .

One of the screams almost made his heat break in two … Inuyasha's powerful voice . A yell and then nothing . He looked at Kirara and the two-tale vat nodded .

He jumped on Kirara's back and the two of them flew to the castle with a very big speed . He had , both of them had the feeling that something terribly wrong happened with their friends . The were close and saw the trails of Inuyasha's Wind Scar . The deep , black holes . Further , a white spot … they stopped to see what that was . Sango's weapon . Kirara let out a sound of anger and they landed on the round to see better . Shippo started to cry and Kirara turned her head . They saw the first victim : Sango was lying lifeless in the dirt . Her chest was covered in blood …. And Kohaku was next to her .

_Sango and Miroku stayed behind to protect Kagome and Inuyasha from the millions of demons . They smiled at each other and took the weapons in their hands . But Naraku knew all their weaknesses , including Sango . He was the one who tricked her so many times , making her betray her friends . She was a very powerful person , but everything has a weak point . And hers was her brother . _

"_Sango …" a voice whispered and she turned around to see where it was coming from . She watched her little brother staying in front of her . She didn't know either to smile and cry . In her happiness , she forgot that could be Naraku's trap . _

"_Kohaku …" she ran to him "Kohaku …" . Seeing her brother calling her name , remembering her after so much time made her happy . _

"_Sis …sis !" her brother yelled and she threw her weapon n the ground to hug her little Kohaku . But in his eyes was a strange spark full oh hatred . She didn't realize that , but Miroku did . _

"_Sango stop !" Miroku yelled , understanding that all that was a trap made by Naraku to kill them one by one ._

_In the moment she took her brother in her arms , and she hugged him tightly , happy to see him okay . But when she rose to look into his eyes , she felt a deep pain in her side . She looked and saw it was blood pouring from the wound . The blade Kohaku held in his hand was full of her blood . She fell to her knees , the red vital liquid oozing freely from her wound . In that second , her brother fell next to her and she saw the jewel being removed from his back . He was dead . _

_Miroku took her in his arms ._

"_M-Miro-ku … I am s-sorry … for all … I l-love " blood was draining from her mouth "you … I'll always love you … go on … fight … and destroy Naraku … once and for all …" she whispered . before falling numb , her head on his chest . Her heart stopped beating and a tear dropped from monk's eyes . She was dead . He put her on the ground to rest and , covered in her still warm blood , joined the others , now having a more powerful reason to fight . _

Shippo knew that it was only the beginning . Probably things were so much worse where the fight really began .

"_Miroku ! What happened to Sango ?" Kagome asked , seeing the stains of blood . _

"_Naraku … killed her … and Kohaku …" . He stopped and used his staff to hit the demons trying to hurt him . He jumped in front of Kagome to help her to her feet . She took an arrow and hit the demons , purifying them . _

"_Take care of her !" Inuyasha yelled before wielding his Tessaiga and protecting himself from Nar5aku who was hitting at him without any breaks to allow him to rest . Meanwhile other demons were also hitting on Inuyasha to make him lose the battle . They saw Inuyasha couldn't fight both Naraku and the hoard of demons . _

_Miroku realized his the situation Inuyasha was in and , without thinking , Miroku seeing, used his wind tunnel to suck Naraku and the demons that were hurting Inuyasha in ._

_But the Saimyosho entered his wind tunnel , millions of insects , until he couldn't take anymore poison . He kneeled on the ground and Kagome arrived next to him . _

"_You idiot ! You are going to die if … Miroku !!!" she yelled , startled by the fact he didn't even look at her . She put his hand on his neck and pulled it back horrified . There was no pulse . He just fell like a rock at her feet . She lowered her face and then rose to her feet ._

Shippo saw the monk lying motionless as well in front of him . Already two of his best friends were killed by the demon and he has a feeling that not only them … what a beast Naraku was . To kill Sango using her weakness , like a coward he was . The little fox hugged Miroku's body after dragging it with Kirara's help next to Sango's . He knew with his caring heart that this was what they always wanted : to be together , even in death . Leaving Kirara to take care of the two , he continued his walk to see what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome . Something inside him was saying that they didn't end much better than Miroku and Sango .

He saw the castle all of them had been searching for . There wasn't any light or anything , just darkness . But he didn't care , he wasn't afraid of anything at the time ; all that he wanted to know was what happened to his friends . Were Inuyasha and Kagome okay ?

…..

_**Kagome and Inuyasha – a sacrifice**_

_**Shippo's tears and the miracle of the jewel**_

There was so much blood in the yard of the castle , pieces of demons . He was so little walking through the piles of flesh , but he was not so easy to scare . Not after all he'd seen . His slaughtered friends . He was feeling powerful all of a sudden because , for the first time in his life he was angry . Really angry .

The fear in his heart was becoming bigger with every step he took ; he was already thinking at what horrible view he would have to see in front of Naraku's castle . And the image made his heart bleed … he never imagined his eyes would ever have to look at something like that . Never …. Inuyasha's dead body , his kimono soaked with dark red blood .

_Kagome cried seeing Miroku dead too . Inuyasha used his sword to cut one of Naraku's arms , but it grew back with a bigger speed . He was tired of using the Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave was impossible because of the aura surrounding the place . _

_He fell to one knee and sat up pretty quickly , he was powerful . The thought of their dead comrades made his blood boil with anger and fury . He attacked Naraku and surprised him , breaking the new made barrier with the Adamant barrage received from his father's friend and was almost going to kill the enemy , but one of the arms kept him away . _

_He was getting tired of trying to destroy destroying that everlasting monster . _

The trails Tessainga left on the ground were still visible ; burns made by the powerful sword .

_Kagome took a sacred arrow and put a long of strength within then shoot it at Naraku . _

Shippo saw one of Kagome's arrows embedded in a rock .

_But the unstoppable tears made her aim to a wrong place and it didn't even touch Naraku's barrier . But it made him angry and he took his strange sword to kill Kagome with it . _

_A big ball of light left the sword and was moving with the speed of the sound to hit Kagome . She was stunned , feeling that her body wasn't listening to any command brain was giving to it and she was like paralyzed . In that moment , Inuyasha , yelled , broke the arm that was keeping himto stay and fight and ran to her, because he was scared she may not move fast enough to avoid the hit ._

"_Kagome ! Run ! Watch out !" he screamed in agony , being sure he couldn't make it in time . but the frighten was giving him more power than expecting . He managed to move with a speed big enough to use his own body as a shield to protect Kagome's , but the blow ripped through his body and made him scream in pain and agony . They fell to the ground , Inuyasha still protecting the body of the woman he loved with all his heart . When everything was gone , She shook her head to wake up and easily removed Inuyasha's body from above her . _

"_Inuyasha !" she yelled "do you hear me ? Please , please Inuyasha , don't die ! I love you !"_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying**_

_But he was not responding to her . His eyes closed , shut tightly , like he was in a great pain . But when she put her hands on his chest , to check his pulse she felt something very week beating within him . On the ground soaked with the blood of so many innocents Inuyasha lay there , unconscious and close to death . He wanted so badly to whisper something to her , for a last time , but it was hard even for him to move his lips . He just stood there , in the dirt , the horrid pain draining the life out of his injured and weakened body . Even though he was so happy inside … he was hearing her voice yelling his name , but every time slower . Like in a slow motion . _

_**On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

_He felt something wet , like hot tears falling on his body . He felt a lightning passing through his wounded body and kind of knew that was it … hr was going to die … but she was okay … that was the only important thing . But hopefully , Naraku wasn't going to win the battle . The darkness began to form in his mind and he realized he wasn't hearing a thing . _

_She held him in her arms a little longer . She wanted so badly to be with him a little longer . She took his hands in hers , crying softly . In the moment she let go of him , he was dead ._

"_You're going to pay for this" she muttered , looking at Naraku . _

"_Do you really think you are going to destroy me with that arrow ? Me , Naraku ? You're such a fool, girl ! " the beast laughed , seeing that she was aiming an arrow at him . "If you want to live , you'd better give up now you stupid !" _

_She closed her eyes and prayed . _

"_This is for Sango …who was killed by you cowardly ! " the first arrow's light ripped the sky in two . The yell Naraku made when it hit his body was deafening . The barrier was broken and he was on the ground . Truly wounded for the first time – by feelings for a sister . _

"_And this is for Miroku" The caring for her friend gave the arrow power to hurt the demon even more . The blood was oozing from the second wound and stained the ground . _

_She took the last one out and positioned it perfectly in the bow . This one was going to be his end "This is the last I have , Naraku , and this is the one who'd kill you ! In the name of the pure love I carry for Inuyasha , who you killed , die , Naraku The arrow left her bow as she fell to her knees on the bloody dirt . It destroyed all the demons that were in it's way , demons , insects , because it had a final destination . It entered the barrier and hit Naraku . A big ball of light formed around the monster. The light of a lightning , the sound of a thunder . Or simply , the power of love . _

"_This … this can't be happening !" Naraku screamed and tried to escape , but it was no use . The arrow hit him in the heart , making him explode in million pieces . The jewel , the thing that made everyone crazy , who destroyed so much , fell to the ground and all the demons and insects evaporated all of a sudden . _

_That was the end . The end of Naraku . The pain of her injuries was killing her . The blood was dripping from every one of her wounds . But she couldn't die right away . She had to be with him when she'd do that . So , gathering all the strength she had left in that small body of hers , she crawled next to Inuyasha and put her head on his chest . "I love you …" she whispered before looking around for the last time and closing her eyes . It was over … _

Next to Inuyasha , lying lifeless on his chest was Kagome's dead body . She was still holding the bow in her hand .

The little fox demon was stunned . He never thought that the day to see all his friends leaving the world will come so soon . That he will have to see their dead bodies … he blamed himself for accepting not to leave the village … maybe he could have done something to help them … maybe … maybe … too many maybes . But he felt so powerless … so weak , just looking at the lifeless forms of his best friends … …. They were all dead .

_**This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I feel as if I'm wastin'  
And I'm wastin' everyday**_

All his family , all the people that once cared for him were sitting motionless in front of him . Cold bodies …

Sango … she was so sweet , protecting him like some kind of big sister … or friend …. She was taking care of him , explaining him the stuff he didn't understand . She lost her brother and she saw in Shippo her brother . He remembered her way of fight ; her jealousy when it was about Miroku . The happiness in her eyes after she accepted to marry Miroku . Her smile ... her toughness .

If Sango was a sister , than probably Miroku was a big brother … a crazy , womanizer , strange , but still his big brother . He loved flirting with every woman he mat . Not even his engagement with Sango kept him away from them . He was a dependable person also ; caring helping and a very good fighter .

Inuyasha … even if maybe the guys would never admit , between them was such a strong bond … always saving each other , Inuyasha became more protective to him . Even if Inuyasha was teasing whenever he got the change , he still loved him , more than a friend , more than a brother . Like a father .

And finally , Kagome … since she met her , he understood that he found the mother he was missing in the girl who was loving him so much . She made him fell happy again after his parents's death . Giving him sweets and all sort of candies and chocolates . Making sure he was alright . Exactly like his mother did .

After all that happened in his life , he thought he really found a family . But even his dream to have a happy life was drestroyed by that .

He saw a shinny stone before him and picked it up . It was the jewel all of them fought for . He remembered that Inuyasha told him that the jewel could make only one wish become true . After that the jewel would disappear forever .

"They say you can make only one wish come true " his tears were falling on the jewel "any wish …if that's so , please , I'm begging you , Jewel of four souls bring my friends back to life !" he closed his eyes and put his hands on his face . That moment arrows looking like they grazed the sky fell on every one of the dead bodies . The things entered their bodies , with a powerful glamour that stopped him from seeing a thing .

The last thing he remembered were the bodies raising from the sky . The emotions and fear overwhelmed him and the little fox demon passed out , falling on the ground .

….

"Shippo ?" a familiar voice called his name "come on , wake up " a light slap on his face .

He opened slowly his eyes and he saw Kagome standing over him with a worried look on her face .

"Kagome !" he jumped to hug her "Kagome !"

"I know you're happy …"

"But how is this possible ?" he said "I mean , I remember all of you were dead . "

"I don't know … maybe a miracle …" Shippo saw that all of their clothes where still covered in blood , but they were all okay .

"Yeah , a miracle " maybe the sacred jewel did it .

But it didn't matter the reason they were alive . Only the fact was important . He couldn't help but hug every one of the four friends , crying because his happiness was too hard to describe . They just returned from death and there wasn't smile big enough to express his feelings .

"You don't know how happy I am … my family is back ! " they looked with curious looks at Shippo , without knowing what was he talking about . And they didn't even needed to know … as long as it was making Shippo happy .

"And do you know where the jewel is ?" Inuyasha asked Shippo .

"Well , it is gone ... I made a wish ... i don't know what happened to it ..."

"Damn " Inuyasha said "and what wish ?"

"A wish you'll never find out ... now let's get out of here "

And so the six warriors happy they destroyed Naraku left the castle and walked together to meet the people who wrre waiting for them to come back healthy .

My second Inuyasha fic ! So what do ya all think ? Please , read and review !


End file.
